megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke Nagase
|englishva= }} Daisuke Nagase is a character in Persona 4. A student of Yasogami High School, he is the childhood friend of Kou Ichijo. He is one of the choices for the Strength Arcana Social Link. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Strength Arcana Social Link **''Persona 4 The Animation: Supporting Character **Persona 4 The Magician: Minor Character **Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Cameo **Persona 4 Visualive'' / the Evolution Design Daisuke has short brown hair and brown eyes. He has a brown band-aid on his nose, similar to Yosuke Naito from Megami Ibunroku Persona or Akihiko Sanada from Persona 3 when he was in his middle school year. At school he is not seen wearing a Yasogami High school uniform; instead, he wears the navy blue P.E. uniform. When he's in soccer club, he wears a black and yellow shirt with an orange top and black shorts as his soccer uniform. In Persona 4 The Animation he has dark brown hair and brown eyes, and his gym uniform has been recolored to turquoise. When he helps Kou out in his basketball game, he wears the basketball uniform. Personality Contrary to his appearance, Daisuke is rather calm and reserved, especially in comparison to the more cheerful and enthusiastic Kou, though he does tend to be blunt and irritable. His fear of failure causes him to not put his full effort into anything, though this ultimately changes through the interactions with the protagonist. After breaking up with his initial girlfriend, Daisuke no longer shows his interest in girls shown throughout in his Social Link such. He tends to ignore girls showing interest in him, or being very annoyed by them at times. Profile Persona 4 Should the protagonist join the soccer team, he will meet Daisuke Nagase. Befriending Daisuke as a teammate will create the Strength Arcana Social Link between them. Daisuke frequently hangs out with basketball player Kou Ichijo, who has been friends with him since they were young. The two athletes help the protagonist get better at soccer, to win the respect of the other teammates. Daisuke often says the wrong things at times, but means well. e.g. while out with his friends, Kou Ichijo, the protagonist, Yosuke Hanamura and Nanako Dojima, he says that Nanako is not cute when she objects to Kou calling her cute, which leads to her getting offended. Kou asks the protagonist for assistance in helping Daisuke. The basketball player reveals that Daisuke had been humiliated when his middle school girlfriend broke-up with him. Daisuke developed a fear of failing even if he tried his best, causing himself to into anything, including soccer or getting a girlfriend. Kou and the protagonist try to help by setting up a group blind date, but end up irritating the soccer player. His ex-girlfriend was also very guilty of humiliating Daisuke, though only breaking up with him because he was nervous and didn't want to get intimate. His ex-girlfriend also watches Daisuke play soccer because of guilt, she tries apologizing but is brushed aside by Daisuke's cold replies. Through these fights however Daisuke realizes he had to get over his fear. Daisuke gains closure by speaking to his ex-girlfriend and thanks Kou and the protagonist for their help. He is also disappointed that his ex-girlfriend has already a boyfriend, as he wanted to be with her again but is still happy of resolving the issue. Social Link If the protagonist joins the Basketball team, he and Daisuke work together to solve Kou’s problems. Completing the Strength Arcana Social Link bestows the Arcana's Ultimate Persona, Zaou-Gongen. Persona 4 The Animation He and Kou met Yu Narukami on April 16. On April 19, he is seen playing basketball at his friend's club. On April 29, he helps Kou in his basketball game, as he is short on players. In Shadow Mitsuo's illusion where Yu started to lose his friends, he is seen with Kou, Yukiko Amagi, and Chie Satonaka in the library to study for exams. During the summer festival, he is seen wanting to purchase some shaved ice, but it is all sold out. Downtrodden, he got some advice from Nanako, who suggested Aiya's Chinese Diner. They do in fact have shaved ice in stock, and are more than happy to sell some to Daisuke. He later thanks Nanako. On October 29, he was forced to help out Yosuke, Kanji, Yu, Chie, and Yukiko for their group date cafe. He ended up being paired up with Chie. When asked about hobbies, Yukiko blurts out "Defeating Shadows" which confuses Daisuke. When Chie asked Daisuke what type of girls he likes, he replied that he "thinks girls suck". He gets annoyed and tries to leave but gets stopped by Yosuke and stays for a while, however still annoyed. Afterward, he and Yu watch Kou's play, called 'Romeo, Juliet, and Hamlet." ''Persona 4 The Golden Animation'' He alongside Kou are seen briefly hanging out with Yosuke at Junes food court. During the concert of Rise, Kou helps get rid of stalker fans. Gallery Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Golden Characters Category:Persona 4 Allies Category:Strength Arcana